transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Runamuck Handles Backfire's Junk
Sub-Level Six Quadrant - Scum, villainy, and corruption has a way of taking root even in a newly rebuilt city-state. For Iacon, this would be Sub-Level Six Quadrant. If there is something on the black market that one wants to find in the Iacon city-state, this is the place to go to find it. The buildings in this area do not see the light of day due to their recessed sub-terrain location, so illumination in this region relies solely on neon lightings and the sort. One can't talk about Sub-Level Six Quadrant without mentioning Maccadam's Old Oil House, the single biggest source of black market goods on Cybertron if you can find the right contact within. They say that all that needs to be done for evil to attain it's goals, is for good men to do nothing. Such isn't the case here, though one can see where it could lead. With Iacon opened up, the new City-State has been besieged by more traffic than anyone could have hoped to predict. That's not saying the staff and volunteers aren't trying, however. The hustle and bustle of foot traffic drown out most voices in the rackety market. Shops adorn every square inch, some even stacked ontop of others. It's jam packed, to say the least. Noticeable throughout the crowd are tall, stout, gumbie-guards try their best to scan the crowds for nefarious characters.. but even they can't catch -everything-. A transformer, cloaked, pushes his way through the crowd.. attempting to slink much lower than his actual height. Nervously scanning the booths, it seems the figure is looking for -one- particular one. "Well, getting IN was the easy part.. I think. Finding the place and getting out, should be no matter for I.. BAC, ACK!" Backfire yells, promptly tromped over by a four-wheeled cart. A Dead black and Gray Tetrajet Seeker is walking besides the cloaked ackin mech keeping to himself mainly and scanning the crowds for anyone noticing them. Windshear is also makign note of where the gumbie guards are in case something goes wrong. And when Backfire is involved thats a sure thing. The Seeker pauses as the wheeled cart runs over his fellow Seeker, "I bet that left a scar." he says quietly as he stands along side the run over Seeker now. Darkwing follows along with the group, he's not really sure why he's going along with them all, but it's better then sitting in the sand watching one of those stupid seacons swimming around like some kinda of swimming machine. He looks over to Windshear "I see you've gotten yourself a proper color scheme." Sit-Com walks along the path of the bazaar, along with a little fox-tape. "Just think, the highest quality Regulan rubber. Your new ball will be 100% better than the old one! Moneyback guarantee, 10 year warranty, hours of fun!" Cerebros is standing before an electronics components vendor looking through some hard to find items, this is just one of the many of stalls found here in the night market. It's an unofficial trading mecca where one can uncover rare finds if they know where to look, who to speak to, and of course, how to negotiate a good bargain. A isolinear databoard is raised up towards the direction of the nearest light source by Cerebros who then promptly examines the quality and authenticity of the item in its hands, "This is it." Cerebros looks back to the merchant in front of him and places the item on the table ahead, "I'll need fifty of these. Fifteen hundred credits. Do we have a deal?" Foxfire casually pads alongside Sit-Com. "Sounds pretty good," he says. "I do need to get a new ball every once in a while. They get worn out from me chewing on 'em." "Fools, don't stand there.. help me up!" Backfire seethes out, crawling to his knees.. the backend of the cloak getting caught up in the four wheeled cart. "ACH!" And so where the cart chugged along, Backfire was unwillingly dragged behind it.. until the material ripped and deposited the simpleton Seeker on the ground. Glancing around, feeling naked without his cloak to cover himself up in, Backfire chatters into communications before getting up himself. Windshear glances over at Darkwing and smirks, "My original build colors -- nice to be back in them...glad you approve." he grins then turns and just stares at Backfires continual misshap with the cart. His wings twitch slightly as he walks over to Backfire and offers a hand to help him up. "Why are you even wearing a cloak anyway? I mean they are cool, even I have one but.. mech.. here?" he glances around, "Its just drawing attention to you and you know you dont want that, do you?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Why aren't you two wearing CLOAKS???" Windshear responds dryly, "We were suppose to?" Darkwing says, "What good would it do? They're going to find us and beat the salg out of us anyway." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Everyone knows cloaks allow you to blend in better!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And they make that *FWOOOSH* sound when you swing them around!" Darkwing says, "When does BAckfire know anything?" He asks as he looks to their 'leader', still somewhat amazed att how well Backfire got put back togeahter after being galvcannoned. Unlike Wind, he doesn't bother trying to help the fool up." Sit-Com keeps going until he reaches a veritable pyramid of red balls. They're attractively displayed, each identical and equally desirable. "All this can be yours, if the price is right," Sit-Com says to Foxfire. Denziens rush through the area, the merchants shouting prices and listing off merchandise at everyone and anyone who will listen. Energon pistons, durable Steelium Roxide, pieces of the first Ark, Quintesson relics, etc. The merchant gives Cerebros the most exaggerated look possible, as if the Autobot had just insulted him with the silliest comment he had ever heard in his life, "Buddy, what do you take me for? I'm trying to make a profit here. A PROFIT!" The merchant then places a blocky index finger down beside the isolinear databoard on the table, "You think it's easy shipping these things in? Twenty hundred credits!" Cerebros raises both of his optical grooves in surprise. That's a hard price the merchant is trying to drive him. He rubs his the tip of his chin in deep contemplation before saying, "Eighteen hundred credits, and if you keep the supplies coming on a consistent basis I might be able to get you some first picks on new commercial zone blocks here in this quadrant of the city-state." Foxfire stares in awe at the balls. "If the--what?" He gives Sit-Com a quizzical look. Then realization dawns on him. "...Oh. Right. TV." He's seen that game show, honest! "Feh." Backfire scoffs, "Think you know it all, ZombieSeeker? Gah, you're just a frame of burnt-out circuits! You may have everyone else fooled, but I know you're not Windshield." the Seeker mumbles, wandering over to a stall. "You there, Mr. Green guy! Where can I find El-Mach-Too?" Backfire barks at the alien, who happens to be orange. At the mention of the name, the orange alien looks around nervously and closes the windows to his shop.. right in Backfire's face! "Gah, the NERVE!" Backfire rages, pounding a fist on the closed shop window. Muttering something into his wrist communicator, the Seeker keeps wandering the market. Windshear opens his chan to answer Backfire but doesnt say anything for a long moment. Then, "I didn't get the memo on that... Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Memo? MEMO??" Windshear says, "uhm.. yea..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "We have no TIME for such nonsensical things!" Windshear says, "Wait... but we time for you to get caught in a cart because of your cloak?" Geo says, "..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I meant to do that!" Runamuck says, "HEY BACKFIRE" Geo says, "Geez, Backtard." Runamuck says, "I GOT THE CLOAKS YOU ORDERED" Runamuck says, "YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY FRAGGIN' COST FROM SOME VENDOR GUY. THEY SAID SOME GUY NAME SRODO AND PAM USED THEM LAST" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Too late, Mucky-Muck!" Runamuck says, "KINDA WUSSY LOOKING WITH LEAVES ON THEM" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Wait, where are you?" Windshear says, "Yea... his cloak got caught in some cart wheels and the cloak didnt slow down.... yes, I recorded it." Windshear says, "The cart I mean.." In the distance, an entirely too loud engine can be heard to be revving. A moment later, the shape of a black car covered in what look like tarpaulins with leaves on them arrives around a corner and locks up all four disc brakes -- nearly T-Boning Backfire! Runamuck says, "RIGHT HERE!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Dededede-cart. Gah, you're an imposter.. I knew it!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "FOOL, USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!" Windshear says, "The cart?" Runamuck says, "Uh . . OKAY." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "NO, YOUR OTHER INSIDE VOICE! IF YOU KEEP YELLING, THEIR BOUND TO HEAR!!" Geo says, ".... note to self, get permission to ban Runamuck from repairbay for a lunar cycle." Runamuck says, "I PAINTED MySELF BLACK I HAVE A DISGUISE. I'LL JUST SAY I'M WILDRIDER" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "..." Windshear watches Backfire get up without his offer of help and then twitches a wing at being called Zombieshield..or something like that. "Its me, Backfire, honest!" he follows Backfire to the stall and glances back at Darkwing. "I just dont know what to say..." he muttters... Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Who thought of that for you, Runamuck? GAH, such a great disguise." Impudent Fool Backfire grumbles, "So much better than cloaks." Windshear says, "Didnt it fool you, Backfire?"" Runamuck says, "ITS GREAT I JUST SHOUT ALOT AND ACT LIKE A MORON AND CRASH INTO THINGS AND NOBODY WILL SUSPECT" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Okay, and how do you act when trying to be Wildrider???" Runamuck says, "LIKE THIS" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "GENIUS!" Windshear says, "Darkwing, you ever get the impression we are here to be their keepers on this mission?"" Darkwing says, "Oh you just know he's gonna think you're saying your him, with how your phrased that Windy..." Darkwing mutters as he continues to follow this parade of fools. Sighing louder as one of those stupid cars shows up... the ones actaully worse to be around then the Stunticons" The merchant narrows his optics at Cerebros, eyeing the Autobot with scrutiny before noticing the half covered Autobot emblem, "...This ain't a sting operation, hmm? You know I still got my rights as a citizen, this stuff we're doing here now--- it don't count as evidence right cau--" Cerebros raises a hand to settle down the merchant, "I'm not Autobot security. We just need these databoards for our next construction project and we can't risk an off world shipment." The Nebulan controlled Autobot's facial expression curls into a smile before tapping his finger against the table between him and the merchant, "Do we have a deal?" The merchant visibly goes into thought before turning around to shout to the back of his stall, "Hey! Get together a few of them cargo containers. We've got a transaction ready to go." A octopus-like alien can be seen walking out from the back of the stall and raising one squiggly tentacle across its head before disappearing into the back again. Cerebros' optics widens and looks over to the merchant with a surprised expression before the Cybertronian merchant smirks and gestures behind his stall, "Alien workers. Cheaper to hire than Cybertronians. What? Do you think we're the only ones here who has problems in the galaxy? Your merchandise will be ready in a bit." Sit-Com haggles with the merchant and ends up with a suitable price for the ball, 9 credits. He picks up the ball from the top of the pyramid. "Niiiiiice," he says, squeezing it for a test. "So what do you think, foxy? The Price Is Right?" Foxfire rears up onto his hind legs. "It's perfect!" Almost getting run over, Backfire jumps into the air and floats with his anti-gravs. "IDIO..oh crap." he whispers, falling back to the ground. "We are INCOGNITO, comrade. Do you know what that means?" the simpleton barks, trying to think of what the word means. "It means you do what I say, and I say stop making a scene!" Real smooooooooth. Backfire meanders through the market, repeating the process as before. A question or two about 'El-Mach-Too' leads to nothing but nervous glances and windows shut in his face. "Gah, you two having -any- luck?" he calls back to Windshear and Darkwing. Backfire sends a radio message to Windshear: I'm onto you, imposter. Backfire receives a radio message from Windshear: What? Backfire sends a radio message to Windshear: I can't prove it yet, but in time.. I will. You're masquerading as my former bestest lackey, and I won't stand for it! Backfire sends a radio message to Windshear: And for that matter, I won't sit for it EITHER! Backfire receives a radio message from Windshear: Backfire, Im not pretending to be anyone other then myself, Windshear. Why don't you beleive me? -- sit? stand? uhm.. *hes trying not to laugh* Windshear glances at Darkwing, "What are we looking for again?" Runamuck pops up into robot mode. Fancy! "OH FRAG." Runamuck yells and transforms quickly. The leaf pattern cloaks that he was carrying on his car mode body cling to him, giving him the appearance of something sort of like a burlap tent like one might use for hunting. Stealthily, he puts this around his shoulders as though that will make any difference. "Right . . " He whispers, even that is loud though. " . . why are we here, Boss?" This is to Backfire. Darkwing says, "We were supposed to be looking for something?" He asks glancing yo Windshear" Sit-Com shells out the 9 credits and then hands the ball to Foxfire. "Here ya go," he says, "It hops downstairs alone or in pairs, hops over your neighbor's dog. It's baaaall, it's baaaall, it's round it's bouncy it's fun! It's balllll, it's baaaaaaaaaall, it's better than lost, it's won!" Foxfire takes the ball in his jaws and drops back down to all fours. "Thanks a bunch, Sit-Com!" he says, wagging his tail. Soundwave says, "Backfire, error. Runamuck's inside voice: Louder by seventy point four two decibels." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Seventy point fourty two Decibels, like.. the Autobot guy? CRAP!!" Soundwave says, "Not that Decibel. Imbicile." Runamuck says, "RUNAMUCK: SUPERIOR DECIBEL: INFERIOR INBICELLE: UNKNOWN" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Seventy some Imbeciles.. is that like his brother? Double crap." Cerebros pauses for a moment, waiting for a response from either Sit-Com or Foxfire on the commlinks but eventually shrugs, "They must have been caught up with the night market experience." The Nebulan controlled Autobot flicks the channel broadcast ranges a bit and soon Gasket and Grommet can be seen driving towards Cerebros. Gasket and Grommet arrives just for the alien worker to drop three medium sized containers onto the ground in front of Cerebros. The alien waves a squiggly tentacle before moving back into the vendor stall. Soon the merchandise that Cerebros had bought is being loaded up into Gasket and Grommet's transport compartment, "Handy things to have. Head on back to the Decagon, you two. I'll meet you back shortly." "OH for the compassion of Straxus!" Backfire gripes, rubbing his headplate when the other two winged Decepticons are just -now- realizing they had a mission. Or it's quite possible he didn't tell anyone, but such realizations don't dawn on the daft minded. "We are here, looking for.." Backfire explains to Runamuck, wicked smile stretched across his face. He called him.. 'Boss'. His optics even sparkle momentarily! "El-Mach-Too! He's said to have what I.. desire." Suddenly behind both Runamuck and Backfire, a large simian-like alien oh-so ungently taps them on the shoulders. "Talk not, about EM-Two here." he 'suggests', in a deep raspy voice that's a bit scary. After having given the Seeker a core-attack, the gorilla-alien steps across the street and.. THROUGH A WALL! "Follow." comes his voice, through the flickering image of a wall. Soundwave can be heard pounding his fist on the console, there is the sound of cracking metal and arcing electricity. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Soundwave, are they attacking YOU right NOW?" Darkwing says, "Soundwave, consider your self lucky, you are many miles away from the idiocy, unlike Me. Such is my fate." Slugfest says, "Him far away from what?" Runamuck looks at Backfire; tilting his head in a somewhat avian way that manages to convey his utter incomprehension about what is going on. He looks at Backfire, then looks at Windshear then looks at Darkwing. Then he decides it best to just play along with what is going on. He steps up to Backfire and leans close to whisper in his audial. "OKAY. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, BOSS? ARE WE HERE TO PUNCH SOME PEOPLE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? OR MAYBE STEAL SOMETHING WORTH ELEVENTY BILLION DOLLARS?!" Then he is tapped on the shoulder and the battlecharger whirls; one arm folding around in his cloak like dracula and posturing. "OKAY." He says to the Gorilla. "I WON'T TALK ABOUT EEEEEEM-TOO HERE. I'LL GO OVER THERE. EXCUSE ME." He then walks a few feet away and turns to Backfire. "WHO IS EEEM-TOOO AND WHY IS THAT WALL LIKE THAT?" It must be a rhetorical question because Runamuck just kind of jogs into the place not even waiting for Backfire. Runamuck says, "DON'T LET MY AWESOME WILDRIDER DISGUISE AND MANNERS FOOL YOU GUYS, I'M REALLY RUNAMUCK" Windshear watches the large alien confront Backfire. He glances toward Darkwing when he suddenly recognizes someone in the crowd, "Parachut butt..." he mutters, "And that Autobot Fox is here -- where theres one theres more." he brings his weapons online but doesnt charge them up, least right now. "WAIT!" Backfire calls out, rushing after Runamuck and through the flickering wall. Darkwing says, "So, THis Mach guy's got some kinda new lub for when you meet with Lord Galvatron again?" He asks before looking to Whindshear. "Of course there are Autobots here. Might as well make reservations for the Medbay now...."" Soundwave makes a noise as if he's about to say something, and then SLugfest's local-sounding remark interrupts, and there is more pounding and noise, and then a fizzling hiss. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "AH, I realize what's happened to Soundwave!" Windshear says, "I dont know why im doing this but.. what is is, Backfire?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Obviously he's going through some sort of logic-core spasm." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Trying to calculate the uncalculatable, no doubt. Like my sheer and utter.. GENIUS!" Windshear says, "Hey Genius, whats that alien going to do to you I wonder?" Soundwave can be heard in and out, muttering "Talk to hook....reprogram their logic circuits...Devastator's fist." "Looks like we're on the ball," Sit-Com says, "Let's head 'em up and move 'em out. Smells like rustlers around heawww." He looks both directions down the alleyway. A stench hits his not-that-sophisticated olfactory sensors. "Needs Lysol, top to bottom," he opines. Darkwing says, "As you wanting Devastator's first or saying he's first? its hard to hear you over that synthed mumbling of yours." Cerebros shuts the drones' transport compartment and secures the hatch before giving Grommet's side a light tap, prompting the two to drive off back towards the gravlifts that'll take them out of this level of quadrant in the city-state, "Alright, off you guys go." With the job at hand completed, Cerebros begins exploring the rest of the night market, straying ever closer towards Maccadams' Old Oil House off in the distance. As soon as the two idiots step through the illusion, they're deposited in a long narrow corridor alley. Seeing as Iacon just finished up reconstruction a bit ago, it's a pretty safe bet that these guys have their acts together. Namely, since no one has been tipped off and the wall shows up on the city's layout. The simian-like alien leads them around a bend, and back to a desk. "Grood done, play nice." he gruffs, before heading back out the way he came. Backfire glances at Runamuck, to Grood, and back to Runamuck. "Keep your wits about you, this is Bot-Country." he warns as his hands nervously tap on his forearms. Tap.. tap.. tappity.. tap. From the outside, if one is keeping a close eye.. or optic, Grood suddenly appears outside the wall. Strange. Less strange but startling, is a fist slammed down on the desk behind Backfire and Runamuck. "I would be careful, Decepticons.. my name is not to be spoken so nonchalantly!" a transformer with three arms (two on the right side) and optic patch barks out, taking a seat behind the desk. "What do you desire, of El-Mach-Too?" Runamuck is actually silent for a moment or two; fingering the friction rifle hidden under his cloak as he follows along. He whirls, spies the newcomer and pipes up right away to the tree-armed transformer. He bows, using the cloak to posture again as he channels the sycophantic sucking-up for what he is known for. "Oh, great El-Mach-Too! We come here to bask in your radiatiant, magnificent presence and worship your very existance! We will scrub the muck from your ankle actuators and toe circuits! We will hold hands and sing merry songs in your fellowship and good health! WE ONLY WANT ONE THING IN RETURN, GREAT, MAGNIFICENT ONE! WE WANT . . uh . . uh . . uh . . A PONY. AND WHATEVER THAT GUY SAYS." He points at Backfire. "We?" Backfire comments, to the muck scrubbing part. "THATS RIGHT, WE." "I'M NOT YOUR HOBOT TO HAND OUT AT YOUR WILL, BOSS. ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL WE DO THINGS TOGEATHER!" Runamuck adds, succinctly. "Oh, yes.. certainly." Backfire replies, dryly. Runamuck says, "WORKING WITH RUNABOUT HAS TAUGHT ME ONE THING" Windshear says, "How to yell?" Runamuck says, "NEVER SETTLE FOR DOING DEGRADING THINGS UNLESS THE OTHER GUY WITH YOU HAS TO DO IT TOO" Runamuck says, "I LEARNED YELLING FROM WILDRIDER" Windshear says, "Ahh and did you teach Runabout?" Runamuck says, "I TAUGHT THAT MORON ALL HE KNOWS" Windshear says, "Arent you two like build twins or something?" Runamuck says, "NO HE IS A COPY OF ME" Darkwing really has no idea what is going on now, he wasn't paying attention as the idiot duo vanished. "Well at least they're gone, hopefully to a worse place. Ah who am I kidding, they'll show up agan and make my life even worse." He replies "Maybe I shoudl just get before the Autobots find and slag me. Windshear mmms, "Or is that what he wants you to beleive? By now Cerebros is inside the Maccadam's establishment, seated on the second floor looking down at the sea of Cybertronians and aliens alike partying on the ground floor. Eventually the drink he orders is brought over by one of Maccadam's waitresses. The drink is set down in the middle of the table and Cerebro's head promptly pops off and unfolds into Galen, who lands onto the table and approaches the drink. This prompts a startled and disgusted look from the Cybertronian waitress. Galen looks up, "Surely you've got to have seen stranger things than this in a place like this?" The waitresses thinks for a moment and then shrugs, "Always something new everday. 'Perks' of the job. Enjoy your drink." With that said the waitress walks away, leaving Galen to enjoy his beverage. The best thing about being human-sized on a Cybertronian world? Everything is oversized at a good price. Sit-Com heads for the Old Oil House, in need of a drink. He chooses a table near Galen and Cerebros. "Fancy meeting you here," he says. He picks up a drink menu that seems to be lying around. "Oooh, Miami Ice. Good price." Sixshot says, "Ugh, who let HIM on here? Just listening to him talk is like being hung over." El-Mach-Too looks at Runamuck, then to Backfire, then back to Runamuck. "No, credits will do." he laughs, obviously humored by the Battlecharger's display.. not entirely sure if he was serious, or not. "What do you want? Be quick about it, time is money.. and you're costing me dearly." the misfigured transformer gruffs. Backfire sighs, then breaks out some scematics to lay in front of the Black Market Merchant. "The parts circled in red crayon." he states simply, still glancing nervously at his 'underling'. "Specifically the fusion coil." El-Mach-Too glances at the scematics, once over.. then back at the Decepticons. "You're serious?" Windshear just stands there and shrugs at Darkwing, "Well.. leader.. didnt tell us exactly what we were doing so I suppose I will just stay here until he comes back .. or screams for help..." Runamuck leans over Backfire's shoulder. He hmms. He looks at the schematics, ignoring the triple armed robot for a moment or two. "GOOD BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SCRAPE YOUR FOOT MUCK ANYWAY." He then pauses; arms crossed as he actually recognizes something with his dim witted head from some distant memory. "HEY BOSS. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FUSION GUN? YOUR CIRCUITS ARE ALREADY COOKED! AH HA HA HA." Blaster |Soundwave says, "Windshear, report!" Windshear says, "Soundwave, Im .. not sure what to report. Backfire and Runamuck left with some alien -- leaving Darkwing and myself behind." Blaster | Soundwave says, "Strange. Did he mention what he was after?" Darkwing says, "Backfire never mentions anything, though it was likely something stupid and makes sense only to him anyway." Runamuck says, "WALK THROUGH THE WALL BEHIND YOU DUMBAFT" Darkwing says, "Yes walk though a wall. I really want to deal with a bigger headache then having to listen to you..." Runamuck says, "I'M SERIOUS WALK THROUGH THE WALL BEHIND WINDSHEAR, WOULD I LIE TO YOU?" "I say we Just go, if he gets in trouble he's got that Autobot wanna be. He's too lucky to get scrapped anyway." Darkwing replies as he looks to Windshear. Blaster | Soundwave says, "Admission: Curious. Windshear, transmit exact coordinates for analysis." Right now there's a real awkward scene over on the second floor of Maccadam's, what with a headless Autobot seated down and a humanoid drinking from a glass on the table in front of it as if nothing's going on. It's enough to make some Cybertronian patrons cringe when they walk by. They probably haven't seen a head master before and assumed Galen had somehow decapitated Cerebros or something. Sit-Com arrives just as Galen finishes his drink, and the Nebulan greets the Junkion in return, "The drinks here are every bit as great as the staffs over in the Decagon claimed it would be." Galen looks down at his wrist watch and archs a brow, "Speaking of the Decagon. Fortress Maximus' overhaul should be done soon. I'll need to be there for the final touches." With that said, Galen leaps into the air and transforms into Cerebro' head. Cerebros stands up, gives Sit-Com a pat on the back before laying down a few credit chips onto the table, "This one's on me, Sit-Com. See you back at base later." Having said that, Cerebros heads downstairs and disappears into the crowd. "Cheers," Sit-Com says to Cerebros. He orders a Junkion Sunrise, the traditional drink of his homeworld. It's sparkly orange with flecks of fools' gold floating around in it, and glows faintly. "Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Backfire motions at Runamuck, with a finger held up to his mouth. "Ahahaha, what my DOLT of an underling meant was.. why am I trying to make a.. uhh.. *AHEM*. What now?" "Do not take me for a fool, Decepticon. You're either completely refurbishing an existing model fusion weapon, or you're building one from scratch." El-Mach-Too replies, a look of all seriousness on his face. "But El-Mach-Too cares not, the only.. comforting I require is in credits. Three thousand, delivery excluded." Backfire's jaw drops, and if it wasn't attached.. it'd fall to the floor. "Three thousand.. like real-credits.. or?" he mutters. A blank expressionless face from the merchant tells him all he needs to know. El-Mach-Too is -dead- serious. Rustling through subspace, the Seeker pulls out a pile of.. junk, depositing it on the floor. "Let's see: One signed lithograph of yours truly, Powerglide's pistol (he doesn't mention that it's empty), Three copies of the Aerospace Rule Book.. one missing it's cover, A mini Galvatron bust, two I-Beams.." Backfire trails off, tossing the crap on the floor into a big pile. "Runamuck, what have you got to offer??" Blaster | Soundwave says, "You try my patience, Seeker. Coordinates, now!" Windshear says, "We are at Sub=level six quadrant, near Maccadan's Old Oil houise" Blaster | Soundwave says, "Sufficient." "WELL . . . " Runamuck says slowly and carefully. "I BROUGHT SOME REAL RARE AND SPECIAL STUFF, BUT, UH I THINK WE NEED TO SEE THE GOODS BEFORE I'M WILLING TO SHOW MINE." Soundwave returns to the channel, with significant pounding on the console. Clearly, he hasn't regained his composure yet. "Impersonation inferior. Feedback superior." he intones, and a screech is heard across the radio channel. Sighing, El-Mach-Too rubs his temple and grabs for something behind the desk. "Here is a perfectly fine fusion coil, inspect it if you'd like. The rest are special order, you'll have to accept my word on that." Backfire momentarily stops from pulling useless junk from subspace to eye the 'prize'. "Aha!" Blaster | Soundwave says, "You're the imposter, imposter!" Windshear realizes somethings not right, "Oh slag, Soundwave -- the real one ? -- wait.." his voice trails off. Blaster says, "Ahaha, just messin' with you dim bolts. One channel broken and intel gained, all courtesy of the Blast-Man! YAOW!!" Runamuck peers at the fusion coil, then looks at Backfire. He steps back, rubbing his chin and 'accidentally' gives Backfire a nudge on the foot with his own foot. It's the secret idiot code sign, evert retard knows it. Stepping a little bit more to the side, he places Backfire kind of sort of between him and where he thinks the Gorilla Thingy-Person is. "WELL, MISTER ELL MACH TOO OR WHATEVER. I BROUGHT SOME RARE AND SPECIAL STUFF. SPECIAL DECEPTICON ONLY STUFF THAT YOU CAN ONLY GET RIGHT HERE FRESH FROM ME RUNAM . . ERR WILDRIDER HERE. I BROUGHT A . . . " Suddenly from under his cloak, his weapon appears! "FRICTION RIFLE!" And with that he attempts to shoot El-Mach-Too right in his stupid, ugly deformed face. Runamuck says, "GET YER JUNK AND RUN PARTNER" Windshear looks at Darkwing, "I just screwed up, Darkwing -- and troubles coming Im sure of it..." Darkwing says, "Yes, I know you did. I was listening to the channel as well."" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I CAN'T CARRY ALL MY JUNK AT ONCE, HELP ME!!" Runamuck says, "DROP IT ALL EXCEPT THE COIL MORON, I'M BUSY SHOOTING HIM IN THE FACE" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "LEAVE HIS FACE ALONE AND GRAB MY JUNK!" Windshear looks around cautiously, "Slag, Im going to stand tall to Lord Galvatron for this one...glad I can hangle pain well..." hes mad, mad at himself and not much he can do about it right now but be ready to help get the lot of them out of there when it goes bad... Runamuck says, "I'M TOO BUSY SHOOTING TO FIND YOUR JUNK" Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "MY JUNK IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Runamuck says, "WHATEVER NOT TOUCHING IT AND THAT IS FINAL! HANDLE YOUR OWN STUPID JUNK" Windshear says, "Backfire, we got more problems then you unable to handl your junk right now." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "BLAST!" Windshear says, "No its /Blaster/..." Sit-Com is sipping at his drink and keeping his optics peeled. The baddies could be walking in here at any moment. "Don't mind me, I'll just solo mid," he says. Soundwave comes back on the now-encrypted channel. "RUNAMUCK. YOU ARE ORDERED TO HANDLE BACKFIRE'S JUNK." he says, in a very serious tone. He probably wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, but with Blaster around, he's just taking authority any way he can try. Darkwing says, "Soundwave wants Runamuck to bale BAckfire's junk? I think we've got another imposter on chan..." Runamuck says, "I'D LOVE TO HANDLE BACKFIRE'S JUNK, SOUNDWAVE, SIR, BUT IF I STOP SHOOTING BAD THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN SO I GOTTA KEEP THIS GUY DISTRACTED" The super-secret idiot code sign, is apparently.. unknown to this specific moron, as he's bumped.. right into El-Mach-Too's personal body guard. Causing the simian-alien to knock himself silly off of an overhang, leaving him temporarily stunned. With the look of the rifle from Runamuck, Backfire snatches the fusion coil from the counter, an armful of JUNK in the other. "Let's skedaddle!!" he shouts, rushing through the alley maze and out of the hologram'd wall. Bumping into several patrons, the Seeker is spilling useless crap everywhere. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The market breaks out into a terrified panic, people scattering every which way and stores slamming shut. Windshear says, "Soundwave, I... I don't know how I got tricked like that. Nothign was compromised other than out position and with the Autobots already around here -- no Darkwing, I think that is the real Soudnwave...." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "WORRY NOT, I HAVE MY JUNK IN HAND!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "CRAP, FAKE WINDSHEAR.. HELP ME CARRY MY JUNK!" Windshear says, "I beg your pardon?" Runamuck says, "WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH JUNK!!! ITS GETTING IN THE WAY AND COMPRIMISING OUR WHOLE MISSION" Soundwave bangs on the console again. "DO NOT MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE." Runamuck says, "ITS NOT MY FAULT, SIR. IF I KNEW HE HAD SO MUCH JUNK I NEVER WOULD HAVE TRIED THIS" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE MY JUNK!!" Fulcrum says, "If any Decepticons require more junk storage in their trunk, please submit a request to have your trunk extended. It is a simple and relatively painless procedure to add more junk to your trunk." Darkwing says, "I don't think that could be any worse then, sir..." Runamuck says, "BACKFIRE, BOSS, SIR! SINCE YOU HAVE YOUR JUNK IN HAND, LET US MUTUALLY RUN FOR IT!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I CONCUR!!" Having been alerted to the Decepticon presence, first by Blaster and secondly by the Seeker running around wild with an armful of crap, the guard's suspiciosly browse the crowd for any Decepticons. The second 'sign' was telltale.. to say the least. And so, groups of Autobot gumbie guards fight through the rushing crowds to get at the intruders. Soundwave says, "TRUNK EXTENSION REQUEST DENIED. DEFINE: WHAT WILL BE DONE WITH ALL JUNK. SUBLEVEL: ALL JUNK INSIDE TRUNK." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "OKAY, MY JUNK IS TUCKED NEATLY BACK IN MY POCKET.. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Windshear says, "We need to get the junk out of here, Soundwave... Aubotots are swarming the place" Runamuck high-tails it out of the 'hidden' area -- filling the whole little spot with random friction rifle shots as he goes! "Leggo! Outta my way! Comin' through! Scuse me! Better duck!" He says at random, shoving, punching or shooting equally at random to try and get to a clear spot to transform! Shoving all the junk, fusion coil included, back into subspace.. the Seeker aims his shoulder-mounted laser rifle down the center of the street. "BACK, A-WAY.. ALL OF YOU!" he shouts, pointing the weapons system at a different person every moment.. erratically. "Ahahaha, just enough room for.. this!" Backfire laughs, running down the now exposed strip of land.. building up enough speed for.. takeoff! Transforming, the F-16 rockets off into the air. <> A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Windshear stands there and watches all of this slack jawed. He turns to Darkwing, "I have no idea.. Im outta here though." and he jumps up into the air, transforms and follows Backfire. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a buffed steel Cybertronian Tetrajet. Combat: Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 Falcon It is at this point that Runamuck does something that will probably be unplesant for Backfire. This is to say, he grabs onto his wings and attempts to 'ride shotgun', waving his rifle meanacingly even if it means it will probably slow Backfire down alot! "WILL NOT BE COMFORTABLE BUT YOU OWE ME FOR SAVING YOUR JUNK." He yells, and gulps to himself. Woo, boy, best not look down. Combat: Runamuck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 Falcon , Foxfire, and Unpainted buffed steel Tetrajet Runamuck says, "FLY ME AWAY TO SAFETY MY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!" The F-16 wobbles unsteadily through the air, shimmeying left and right. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "GAH!" Sit-Com dashes to the entrance of the oil house to see a few jets taking off. "Now they're leaving with their tailpipes between their legs," he says. Runamuck says, "YOU OWE ME ONE, BUDDY. IF I HADN'T HAVE GOTTEN MY STUFF GOING YOU'D STILL BE STANDING THERE LOOKING ALL SURPRISED WITH YOUR JUNK IN YOUR HAND AND NO PLAN" Slugfest says, "Me want junk! Want play wif!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "DO NOT ADVISE ME ON HANDLING MY JUNK, MINION!" Windshear splutters... Hinder says, "Why so loud? Radio transmissions not garbled. No need to boost transmissions." Windshear says, "It makes him feel important, Hinder.. I think" Runamuck says, "I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE I'M UNDERSTOOD CLEARLY" The commotion quickly dies down, and all returns to as it was before. Merchants open back up their shops, with a little bit of added caution. Passergoers make sure to scan around for unwanted attention, cautiously making purchases in the market. If no one knew any better, it was as if nothing had happened.. really. Except for the massive circle of guards in the center of the street. With all Decepticon presence gone from the market, the guards are left scratching their heads as to what they were really here for. And why there's a pile of useless JUNK in a trail north. Sit-Com waves to the departees. "Bye, screwy! See you in Saint Louie!" Then he notices the trail of junk. He picks a piece up. "Oooh, a piece of candy!" He goes a little farther and picks up another one. "Ooooh, a piece of candy!"...